Dis moi ce que ça fait, de faire semblant
by Perflinkery
Summary: Alors que le trio est attrapé par les Rafleurs, Severus Snape est au Manoir Malfoy. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont dans les cachots du Manoir avec d'autres fugitis, quand Hermione remonte et se fait torturer. Snape négocie sa venue à Poudlard. Pourquoi ?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione ne pleurait pas. Elle réfléchissait. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient tous parqués dans ces cachots qui sentaient l'urine et le vomi. Mr Ollivander semblait très mal en point et haletait ans un coin, ses yeux pâles luisant dans le noir. Révulsés.

- Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ? demanda Ron.

- Ca doit faire depuis deux ou trois heures, au moins... Hermione, ton sortilège, c'était quoi, au juste ?

- Un sortilège cuisant. Désolée, j'ai agi sans réfléchi, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que ces Mangemorts voient ta cicatrice.

Un bruit de déverouillage retentit dans la pièce, lugubre, et une main argentée apparut. Pettigrow lança un_ Lumos _et Hermione plissa les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière, même tamisée.

- Sang-de-bourbe. Tu montes.

Queudver les pointait tour à tour de sa baguette, le regard fuyant mais la main ferme. Hermione se leva lentement, le fusillant du regard, et redressa fièrement la tête lorsqu'elle passa devant le petit homme grassouillet. Cependant, elle avait peur. Sa frayeur s'accrut davantage lorsqu'elle croisa le regard fou de Bellatrix, qui avait un couteau de la main, dont elle caressait la lame du bout de l'index.

- Tiens tiens tiens. Sang-de-bourbe Granger. Ca faisait longtemps.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de la toiser avec le regard le plus méprisant qu'elle pouvait produire. *Mauvaise idée*, se dit-elle en voyant le sourire carnassier de la Mangemorte.

- Alors, on fait joujou avec son petit pote Potter ? Où est-il en ce moment ? C'est l'affreux qui est en bas avec toi et le roux ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle avait fait de son mieux, mais pourtant elle n'avait pas réussi à modifier assez Harry pour que quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien le reconnaisse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Hermione d'une voix peu assurée.

- Tu ne peux pas mentir. J'ai sous la main quelqu'un qui te fera cracher le morceau. Snape !

Hermione ferma les yeux. Non, pas lui. Pas le traître. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur ses barrières mentales, essayant de voir toutes les choses auxquelles elle ne devrait pas penser, avant de se rendre compte que c'était pile la chose qu'il ne fallait faire sous aucun prétexte. Elle se concentra alors sus le lourd lustre en métaux précieux au-dessus d'elle.

*Non ! Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas plus demandé à Harry des explications sur la méthode de l'occlumencie avant de partir ?* pensa-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même.

- Je vois, dit Snape, la regardant attentivement, et en se caressant lentement le menton du bout des doigts. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il s'avança vers Hermione, qui tremblait comme une feuille sans toutefois baisser les yeux. Les larmes perlaient sur ses cils, brouillant sa vue, mais étant ligotée elle ne pouvait pas s'essuyer les yeux.

Snape sortit sa baguette, la regardant d'une drôle de façon.

- _Legilimens_ !

Hermione sentit sa présence dans sa tête, mais Snape ne faisait que l'effleurer, n'entrant pas dans ses souvenirs comme il était supposé faire.

Elle entendit alors sa voix retentir dans son esprit :

- Ne dites surtout pas ce que je fais. Faites semblant d'avoir de puissantes barrières mentales, ça pourrait vous sauver le vie. Et attention à ce que vous dites ou faites, cela pourrait être fatal.

Le temps que Hermione comprenne ce qu'il avait dit, il s'était retiré de son esprit. La jeune femme resta un instant bouche-bée, mais devant la gravité de l'instant elle reprit vite ses esprits et se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Snape. Elle regarda alors Bellatrix, qui conversait toujours avec Snape. Ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose entre la peur et le mépris.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sang-de-bourbe ! _Endoloris _!

Hermione, qui avait déja reçu plusieurs sortilèges de douleur auparavant, ne s'y habituait pas. La sensation était horrible : c'éait comme si son sang devenait bouilant dans ses veines, que ses os se brisaient tous en même temps et que des couteaux lui rentraient dans la chair. Tout en même temps.

Le Doloris était un sortilège conçu pour faire du mal. Toutes les douleurs physiques imaginables étaient infligées à la victime. Cela allait du mal de tête aux ongles qui entrent dans la peau. C'était vraiment l'un des pires sorts du monde magique.

- Bellatrix. Laisse-moi l'emmener à Poudlard. Je te laisse les deux autres et tout le prestige que leur capture t'attirera. Je vais m'interroger et je la donnerai au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'elle sera brisée moralement. Ses défenses seront faciles à briser pour un tel légilimens.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit tranquillement Bellatrix. Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance, Snape. Pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait maintenant ? Tu as trop retourné ta veste pour que je sache vraiment dans quel camp tu es. Et la Sang de Bourbe a l'air d'être une bonne victime, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à te laisser une proie aussi facilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? demanda Snape, résigné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Hé bien... Je pourrais te faire amener d'autres personnes importantes, pour que tu les fasses parler ?

- Non. J'en ai déjà plein. Propose autre chose, parce que je ne vais pas te laisser mon nouveau jouet si facilement.

Lestrange ressemblait vraiment à une enfant, avec sa voix haut perchée et son air ennuyé, comme si son oncle préféré ne voulait pas lui offrir un jouet luxueux pour ses dix ans, cinq mois et deux jours.

- Je te propose... Un mois avec sous tes ordres les Mangemorts que j'ai aux miens.

- Les nouvelles recrues ? Je marche ! s'écria Bellatrix. Bien entendu, si le Maître est en colère, c'est de ta faute. On se reverra, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Foi de Sang-Pur. Tu regretteras le jour où tu es venue au monde.

Snape lança à Hermione un sortilège faisant sortir des cordes de sa baguette et les prit dans sa main gauche, l'autre extrémité aux poignets de la jeune femme. Telle une esclave, elle fut menée dans le dédale de couloirs luxueux du Manoir Malfoy. Quand ils furent dehors, Snape la prit par le poignet transplana directement dans son bureau.

- Putain, Snape, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Snape la regarda un instant, sans aucune émotion qui filtrait de ses yeux, et son ton glacial trancha dans la pièce comme une guillotine.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à une insupportable gamine qui ne sait pas faire autre chose que de se foutre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou à chaque fois que je la croise !

Snape croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, la toisant d'un air furieux. Hermione lui rendait son regard, même si elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise - Snape avait bien une tête et demi de plus qu'elle.

- Dois-je en conlure que vous ne m'expliquerez pas pourquoi vous m'avez sauvée ?

- Granger, je ne vous ai pas sauvée. Je vous ai évité le pire parce que je passais par là, n'y voyez aucun traitement de faveur.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé me 'briser mentalement' ?

Elle n'avait plus peur. Snape pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait, elle s'en contrefichait. Elle avait juste une furieuse envie de le tuer pour le meurtre de Dumbledore.

- Si. Mais vous savez bien que si j'avais voulu le faire, je l'aurais fait dans le Manoir. Vos défenses sont comme celles d'un nourisson, vous n'auriez pas tenu une seconde si j'avais essayé.

- Vous êtes un putain de salopard, Snape.

- Écoutez. Vous allez rester ici. Je vous entraînerai à l'occlumencie, et en échange vous la fermerez. Compris ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais ? Je veux rester avec Ron et Harry.

- Retourner avec cet incapable de Potter et son ami le roux implique aussi une torture que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Et ça ruinerait ma crédibilité !

- Fallait peut-être y penser avant de m'emmener ici, dans le bureau de l'homme que vous avez tué, qui plus est !

- Je ne l'ai pas assassiné ! Il me l'avait demandé, espèce d'insupportable je sais tout !

La gifle partit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, frappant sur sa joue avec une force surprenante. Malgré le Doloris, Hermione était encore capable de mettre une claque digne de ce nom. Elle vit avec satisfaction la joue de Snape prendre une teinte rouge vif en quelques secondes.

Snape se retourna, furieux. La sale gamine le regardait avec un sourire satisfait et narquois, qui disparut vite lorsqu'il avança vers elle, menaçant.

Hermione tenta de reculer, transie de peur devant le regard qu'il lui lançait. Elle fut vite coincée entre le mur et lui, et chercha rapidement une issue. Sans succès : la porte se situait derrière Snape. Il lui saisit violemment les poignets, une lueur folle dans les yeux.

- Vous allez le regretter.

Hermione tremblait, à présent. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle était terrorisée.

- Je...

- LA FERME ! Hurla Snape, hors de lui.

Il serrait étroitement ses poignets, lui faisant mal, mais la dernière chose à faire serait de lui faire remarquer. Hermione resta alors là, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Snape coinça ses deux poignets dans une seule de ses mains, et sortit sa baguette sans la quitter des yeux.

- _Legilimens_.

Hermione sentit ses pensées tourbilloner dans tous les sens. Elle voyait des flashs de souvenirs. Snape se concentra sur les évènements les plus récents, sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Hermione tenta vainement de le repousser de son esprit quand elle vit les visages de ses parents, à qui elle était en train de lancer un sort d'amnésie pour qu'ils aillent en Australie.

Après des secondes interminables, Snape se retira, et dit d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon :

- Vous voyez, Granger. Il me suffit de quelques mots pour que vos parents se fassent tuer dans l'heure. Ne vous avisez plus de lever la main sur moi.

Hermione éclata en sanglots, et il lâcha ses poignets, avant de faire volte-face et de sortir du bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape était tranquillement reparti dans ses quartiers directoriaux, sans plus se soucier de Granger. Il supposait qu'elle était toujors en train de pleurnicher dans son bureau, mais pour plus de sûreté il lança un sortilège d'impassabilité sur la gargouille, plongée dans le noir. Au cas où elle voudrait sortir.

Il entra dans le salon, anciennement décoré par Dumbledore dans les tons référant à toutes les maisons. Cependant, Snape s'était autorisé à placer une bannière de Serpentard au dessus de la cheminée. Il se servit un verre de Vieil Odgen, et le sirota tranquillement, assis sur son canapé. Il ne s'en voulait pas -presque pas. Après tout, cette saleté de gamine s'était montrée particulièrement insolente et insupportable. De plus, il avait tous les droits. Il était un Mangemort. Contre son gré, certes, mais il ne serait pas poursuivi.

Pour plus de facilité, il avait déplacé le grand portrait de Dumbledore sur un de ses murs. D'ailleurs, il était vide. Le vieux fou avait dû décider de se promener ailleurs. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas besoin de reproches.

Ah, tiens, il avait peut être parlé un peu trop vite. Dumbledore le toisait, bras croisés, le regard sévère.

- Severus.

Snape releva la tête, et soupira en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à le sermonner.

- Ce que vous avez fait est intolérable.

- Je sais. Je n'aurais jamais dû la ramener ici, dit Snape, sarcastique.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Severus Snape ! tonna Dumbledore. Je veux que vous l'installiez dans vos quartiers, ajoutez-y une chambre. Une salle de bain. Ce que vous voulez, mais cette petite a vécu trop de choses horribles de votre part pour que vous ne lui donniez pas un peu de confort.

- Merlin, venez-moi en aide.

- Severus !

Snape finit son verre, et se leva lentement du canapé. Il fusilla Dumbledore et ouvrit rageusement la porte de son bureau.

- Granger, venez ici. Quelqu'un veut vous parler.

La gamine pleurait toujours, comme il l'avait laissée. Cela ne lui fit rien.

- Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée !

Hermione se leva, et le fusilla du regard avant de passer devant lui. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise devant le tableau de Dumbledore.

Snape referma la porte derrière elle, et se rassit dans son canapé, indifférent.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, dans les appartements de ce traître ?

Hermione n'avait pas réalisé que Snape était encore dans la salle, mais il se contenta de lui lancer le regard le plus haineux qu'il avait de derrière son verre. Cela n'eut pas le moindre effet, puisque Hermione lui tournait le dos.

- Miss Granger, il y a certaines choses que vous ne savez pas. Severus ne m'a pas assassiné, je lui ai demandé. Il m'a rendu ce dernier petit service, parce que le Horcruxe que j'ai passé au doigt l'année dernière me tuait à petit feu. Il est toujours loyal à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il m'a déplacé dans ses quartiers pour que je puisse continuer à lui donner des instructions loin des oreilles indiscrètes de mes prédécesseurs.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible ? Que l'homme qu'ils considéraient comme le pire des salauds soit en fait un homme de bien ? Elle se retourna vers lui, toujours sur la défensive.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez tirée de chez le Manoir Malfoy, au risque de ruiner votre couverture ? Vous auriez dû attendre de pouvoir sauver Harry.

- Potter est absolument incapable en Occlumencie, et je suis sûr que Weasley n'est pas mieux. Je peux vous enseigner l'occlumencie, et vous pourrez feindre la folie devant Lestrange et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne faut pas qu'ils voient les informations de votre esprit, sinon c'en est fini de Potter et de l'Ordre. Et je vous enverrai transmettre des informations à Potter en temps voulu.

Hermione se retourna vers Dumbledore, perdue.

- Vous devriez le faire, Miss Granger. C'est important pour tout le monde, pour que Harry gagne le duel qui l'opposera á Voldemort.

- Mais je ne comprends pas... Comment est-ce que je pourrai donner des informations à Ron et à Harry s'ils sont prisonniers des Mangemorts ?

- Oh, je ne pense pas qu'ils seront prisonniers très longtemps, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux et un petit clin d'œil.

Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à rire, et détourna le regard vers Snape, qui fixait toujours la cheminée d'un air buté.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix, mais... Qu'en est-il des Carrow ?

Snape ne daina même pas lui accorder un regard lorsqu'il marmonna :

- Je suppose qu'ils penseront que j'abuse de vous pour mieux vous affaiblir. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'Amycus Carrow.

Hermione réprima un frisson devant l'étendue de la perversion des Mangemorts.

- Alors, Hermione, vous voulez bien nous aider ? demanda Dumbledore avec espoir.

- Je suis prête à tout pour aider Harry.

- Magnifique ! Très bien, Severus, vous allez maintenant pouvoir ajouter une chambre et une salle de bain à vos quartiers !

Hermione dévisagea Dumbledore, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Dans les quartiers de qui, exactement ?

- Pardon ?

- Ah, je ne vous ai pas prévenue ? Vous allez vous installer ici le temps où vous demeurerez à Poudlard.

Un 'groumpf' étouffé parvint du côté de Snape mais hermione ne s'en préoccupa pas et restait devant le tableau, bouche bée.

Derrière elle, Snape sortit sa baguette, murmura un sort d'agrandissement invisible et une porte apparut sur un pan de mur.

Hermione lança un regard furieux au tableau et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Une chambre simple apparut à ses yeux, aux couleurs neutres, et une porte de l'autre côté devait mener à la salle de bains. Une petite bibliothèque occupait un coin de la pièce, et elle était déjà remplie de livres. Hermione ressortit et se planta devant Dumbledore.

- Combien de temps ?

- Hé bien... C'est variable, commença Dumbledore, embarrassé.

- La chambre n'est pas à votre goût ? questionna Snape, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes.

*Et voilà*, pensa Hermione.*Le Snape habituel revient à la charge...*

- Oh, vous, épargnez moi vos sarcasmes, et fermez-la un peu ! Ça vous changera !

- Je vous prierai de me parler sur un autre ton !

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, furieuse, mais Dumbledore les interrompit, mains levée en signe de temps mort.

- Écoutez, Hermione, je vous propose d'aller prendre un bain et de vous reposer. Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, en attendant évitez de vous insulter. Ça vaut aussi pour vous, Severus.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, non sans avoir fusillé Snape du regard. Elle se planta devant le miroir de sa petite salle de bains, qui était dans les mêmes tons que la chambre.

Elle grimaça devant son état. Elle était sale, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et crasseux, elle avait les bras et les jambes recouverts de bleus. Hermione décida de prendre une bonne douche dans un premier temps. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, et elle était plus détendue lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant le miroir une demi heure plus tard.

Elle s'attaqua alors à la masse indompable qui lui servait de cheveux. Cela prit bien dix minutes, mais au moins elle était propre et ressemblait moins à un lion.

Elle retourna dans la chambre. Elle avait remarqué que des peignoirs étaient rangés dans un des placards de la salle de bain, et elle était parfaitement détendue lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur son lit. Malgré ses contrariétés, elle s'endormit rapidement, n'aspirant qu'à un sommeil réparateur.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous ! Merci de vos belles reviens, elle m'ont toutes beaucoup touchée. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire comment répondre à ces reviens ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de ne pas le faire et je suis débutante sur ce site. J'ai vu sur d'autres fictions que c'était possible, mais pas moyen de savoir comment.

Merci beaucoup d'avance, et désolée de mon retard !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le front collant et les couvertures emmêlées autour d'elle. Un cauchemar. Le deuxième de la nuit. De plus, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était. La jeune femme avait égaré sa montre en essayant de sauver Harry de Bathilda Tourdesac.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, repoussa ses cheveux avec sa main moite et tenta de se souvenir de ce cauchemar.

*Il y avait... Harry. Ron, et Ginny aussi. Dans une forêt. Entourés de choses... Des Détraqueurs, je crois. Et des Mangemorts... Je ne me souviens pas !*

Hermione se laissa retomber en arrière, se cognant la tête au passage. Elle fixa le plafond, elle devinait les pierres. Elle ne pavenait pas à s'en souvenir !

Elle décida de se rendormir. Ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement, et elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain, quand elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il faisait clair dans la pièce. Elle sortit rapidement de son lit, en pleine forme, et fila prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortait, et enfilait des vêtements trouvés dans une des armoires de la salle de bain. Snape avait dû les ajouter à la demande de Dumbledore...

*Oui, c'est définitivement Snape*, pensa Hermione.

Le pull qu'elle avait à la main était vert, avec le bord des manches couleur argent. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas : après tout, elle aimait bien le vert. Le gris aussi, d'ailleurs.

Hermione ressortit de la pièce pour trouver des quartiers complètement vides. Même le tableau de Dumbledore l'était. Elle décida alors de visiter ces appartements qu'elle n'avait qu'entraperçu la veille. Le salon était assez spacieux, et elle devina qu'il avait été décoré par Dumbledore. Elle arriva devant une porte, soigneusement verrouillée. Sûrement la chambre de Snape.

Déçue de ne pas avoir pu accéder à toutes les pièces de l'appartement, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé en cuir, devant la cheminée éteinte. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, mais elle commençait à avoir un peu faim.

Se décidant au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione murmura, coupable :

- Dobby ?

Le silence lui répondit. Inquiète, elle appela un peu plus fort, mais toujours aucune réponse.

- Kreattur ?

Le vieil elfe apparut, enveloppé dans sa vieille taie d'oreiller.

- Miss ? Ou est le Maître Harry ?

- Bonjour Kreattur. Hé bien... Il est prisonnier des Mangemorts en ce moment. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour lui... Est-ce que tu sais où est Dobby ?

- Mais que fait Miss Hermione dans les appartements du directeur ? questionna l'elfe, éludant sa question.

- C'est compliqué... Mais je dois savoir ce que fait Dobby !

- Nous ne savons pas, Miss. Il n'est pas encore revenu aux cuisines de Poudlard depuis quelques jours. Comme ça lui arrive souvent, nous ne nous inquiétons pas. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Euh... Oui. Quelle heure est-il, s'il te plaît ?

- Bientôt onze heures. Vous voulez autre chose ?

- Non, merci beaucoup, Kreattur.

L'elfe esquissa un hochement de tête et transplana de nouveau. Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées, se demandant où était l'elfe de maison. Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par Dumbledore, qui était revenu dans son tableau.

- Bonne nouvelle Miss Granger !

- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur.

- Harry est sauf, il est à la Chaumière aux Coquillages - chez Bill et Fleur Delacour.

- Ah, merveilleux ! Et Ron ? Luna ? Mr Ollivander ?

- Ils sont tous en vie. Mr Ollivander est très malade mais il va s'en remettre. Comment allez-vous ?

- Beaucoup mieux maintenant que vous m'avez annoncé ça !

Dumbledore affichait un grand sourire. Hermione essaya de retenir une question, mais elle franchit ses lèvres sans son autorisation.

- Monsieur... Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans ce tableau ? Je veux dire... Est-ce que vous êtes vous-même ?

- Hermione... soupira le vieil homme, avec un sourire triste. Je ne peux pas vous dévoiler ce genre d'informations. C'est interdit... Vous le saurez un jour, vous aussi. Viendra un jour où toutes les réponse à vos interrogations vous seront offertes.

Hermione hocha la tête, songeuse, et renonça à poursuivre son interrogation.

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment sur un Snape furieux. Il se dirigea directement vers Hermione, ignorant royalement le directeur.

- Potter s'est échappé, vous devez le savoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux et veut vous voir demain soir. Vous devez absolument apprendre l'occlumencie. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, et nous commençons tout de suite. À la Salle sur Demande.

Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, Snape lui lança un sortilège de Désillusion et la prit par le bras pour la faire sortir des appartements. Il la lâcha une fois dans le couloir, puis marcha d'un pas vif vers la Salle sur Demande.

Une fois devant la tapisserie montrant un fou de la danse qui essayait d'apprendre aux Trolls à faire des entrechats, Snape passa trois fois devant et ouvrit la porte sans même y réfléchir.

*Mais comment est-ce qu'il connaît la Salle sur Demande ?* s'interrogea brièvement Hermione. Elle ne poussa pas plus loins ses interrogations quand Snape la poussa dans la Salle, impatient.

- Très bien. Vous connaissez un petit peu l'occlumencie je suppose ?

- J'ai lu quelques petites choses là-dessus il y a quelques mois, mais...

- Les livres ne servent à rien dans ce domaine. Ce sont des ramassis d'idioties écrites par de médiocres occlumens qui n'ont pas compris que chaque personne avait une manière différente de fermer son esprit. Ces personnes racontent en détail leur façon, sans s'en tenir aux bases. Il ne faut retenir que la base de tout : imaginer un endroit, comme un bouclier mental. Généralement il s'apparente à la personne, mais il est égalemen possible, au prix d'une force mentale considérable, de créer un bouclier de toute pièce. Il faut que vous y arriviez, sinon le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra briser votre bouclier comme on casse une brindille. Des questions ?

- Comment est-ce que je dois m'y prendre pour inventer mon bouclier ?

- Déjà, il faut que vous visualisiez l'ensemble. Essayez de penser aux choses les plus absurdes que vous connaissez. Puis ajotez des détails encore plus absurdes. C'est comme faire une potion, en quelque sorte. Vous partez d'un chaudron d'eau bouillqnte, n'est-ce pas ? Alors partez du même principe pour votre bouclier. Ajoutez des choses dans votre eau pour enfin arriver au résultat final qui consistera en de puissantes barrières mentales. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour commencer à imaginer votre bouclier, puis nous passerons à la pratique.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise apparue à sa demande, et commença à se concentrer. Elle faisait de son mieux pour imaginer les choses les plus folles qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle commença par visualiser un grand espace blanc, pour y ajouter différentes choses. Un mur rose. Un coussin vert pomme flottant au plafond. Une immense fleur violette poussant au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'inventa un endroit complètement loufoque, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine de le visualiser, elle adressa un signe de tête à Snape.

- _Legilimens_ !

Elle sentit une présence dans son esprit. Elle tenta de le repousser, mais elle sentit l'esprit de Snape entrer dans le sien comme dans du beurre, puis elle retrouva des flashs de ses souvenirs enfouis. Snape se retira aussitôt.

- Lamentable, Granger. L'avenir du monde magique est assuré, vraiment, siffla Snape, la lèvre relevée dans un rictus de dédain laissant apparaître ses dents jaunes.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne parvenait pas à canaliser sa magie dans son esprit.

- On réessaye, et tâcher de faire un peu mieux que Potter cette fois. _Legilimens_ !

Hermione ferma les yeux, cherchant de toutes ses forces à bloquer l'esprit de son professeur. Elle crut un instant qu'elle avait réussi mais, comme pour la détromper, tout recommença et elle se vit à quatre ans se faire attaquer par un chien... À six en train de se faire maltraiter par de jeunes élèves jaloux du fait qu'elle sache lire... A dix ans, reçevant sa lettre de Poudlard...

- STOP ! hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

Snape se retira de son esprit aussitôt. Il la toisa, un sourcil en accent circonflexe au-dessus de son œil gauche.

- Un problème ?

- N'entrez pas dans ma tête ! Je ne le tolèrerai pas ! C'est privé !

- Dans ce cas, si c'est si privé, apprenez à fermer votre esprit !

- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas simple, vous avez dû apprendre, vous aussi ! À moins que môsieur dispose d'un don d'Occlumencie inné ?

- Granger, ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Je suis votre professeur !

- Vous êtes UN professeur, mais plus le mien. Nous sommes à égalité, Snape.

- Profes... À égalité ? Je dispose de votre vie ! Un ordre de ma part et vos parents sont tués sur le champ ! Si j'étais vous je ferais profil bas, Granger !

- Le chantage est l'arme des faibles, et des lâches !

Snape s'avança brutalement, les yeux flamboyants de fureur.

- Ne me traitez pas de lâche - jamais. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, sale gamine irritante ! Vous sortez de votre crise d'adolescence et vous osez vous prendre pour une héroïne ! Je reconnais bien ici l'arrogance des Gryffondors ! Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ? Vous ne savez rien de moi !

Hermione ne cilla pas. Sa proximité ne l'impressionait presque pas. Elle se contenta de le regarder sourcils haussés.

- Vous ne savez rien du tout... Miss Je-sais-tout ignore enfin quelque chose...

- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, dit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

- Mais encore ?

- Je sais que vous avez passionnément aimé Lily Evans, et qu'elle est morte par votre faute. Vous êtes le Prince de Sang Mêlé - un titre bien présomptueux, soit dit en passant. Vous avez été martyrisé par James Potter et ses amis. Ce qui explique en partie votre haine pour son fils. Votre père s'appelle Tobias Snape et votre mère Eileen Snape née Prince. Je continue ou vous en avez assez ?

- Comment est-ce que vous savez tout ça ?

- Des recherches, professeur, toujours des recherches... Alors, je ne sais rien de vous ?

- Très bien, vous savez des choses. Et ? Vous n'avez jamais assisté à ce que j'ai vécu ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait... Vous ne saurez jamais, et tant mieux pour vous ! C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite ! Et après ? Vous ne savez pas fermer votre esprit, et vous êtes l'un des seuls espoirs du monde magique ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous concentrez pas un peu ?

Snape était blême, et sa joue était agitée de tics nerveux. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil proche, se pinçant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. Elle lui avait fait perdre son calme, une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Hermione resta debout, pâle elle aussi. Elle tremblait comprenait pas pourquoi Snape s'obstinait à lui rappeler qu'il pouvait tuer ses parents. Du chantage, encore et toujours...

- Bon, Granger, on s'y remet, et tâchez de me faire un bouclier convenable cette fois-ci.

Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur le front d'Hermione qui tenta de refaire son bouclier mental.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione désespérait. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à fermer son esprit plus de quelques secondes, et Snape ne faisait absolument pas d'efforts pour l'y aider. Elle comprenait mieux Harry à présent, lorsque Snape lui avait donné des cours en cinquième année.

Au bout d'une énième fois, elle se laissa tomber à même le sol, découragée. Son obstination de Gryffondor commençait à lui faire défaut, et elle en voulait terriblement à Snape de l'avoir ramenée à Poudlard alors que ses amis avaient été sauvés au bout de quelques heures.

- Granger, relevez-vous et faites moi un meilleur bouclier ! Ce n'est pas en restant assise comme vous le faites que vous allez réussir à bloquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Je le sais bien, mais peut-être qu'en ayant un meilleur professeur je réussirais un peu mieux, non ?

- Eh bien, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous allez devoir vous contenter de moi, fit Snape, tout aussi sarcastique. Debout, maintenant ! Nous n'avons que très peu de temps, et je n'ai absolument pas envie que ma couverture soit ruinée à cause d'une gamine qui ne veut pas se donner les moyens de réussir !

- C'est de votre faute, aussi ! s'écria Hermione, hors d'elle. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez ramenée ? Je ne voulais pas, moi ! Ron et Harry sont en sécurité maintenant, et à cause de vous, je ne peux pas tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à Harry ! Je devais les aider à neutraliser Volde...

- Taisez-vous, espèce de crétine ! Ce nom est tabou, vous voulez vous faire enlever par les Mangemorts ?

- Ah, ce n'est pas le cas ? C'est marrant, vous avez un joli tatouage sur le bras, non ?

Snape la fusilla du regard, et fit un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai ce tatouage, il est inutile que je vous le répète !

- Ah, oui, parce que vous êtes un sombre idiot qui n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes !

- Cessez de parler de ce que vous ne connaissez pas ! J'étais jeune, influençable ! Lucius Malfoy m'a présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il savait que j'avais besoin de faire mes preuves...

- Faire vos preuvez ! railla Hermione. Vous vous moquez de moi, ou quoi ? Faire vos preuves ? C'est ce que vous avez dit au Magenmagot, à Dumbledore, pour qu'ils vous innocentent ? Je sais très bien que, pris de remords après la mort de Lily Potter, vous avez été pleurer auprès de Dumbledore parce que vous vous dégoûtiez vous-même !

Snape pointa la baguette sur elle, furieux.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi Granger. J'ai tous les droits sur vous, alors ne me tentez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce que je suis capable de faire.

- Vous ne pourriez pas, vous avez besoin de m'entraîner à l'Occlumencie pour ne pas que je dévoile involontairement les secrets de l'Ordre et de Harry.

- Sauf que, répliqua Snape, vous devez avoir l'air folle. Mais si je vous rendais vraiment folle à coup de Doloris et autres tortures, je n'aurais plus besoin de vous apprendre l'Occlumencie n'est-ce pas ?

- Dumbledore ne vous le pardonnerait jamais ! cria Hermione, la frayeur commençant à glacer ses veines.

- Que représente l'opinion d'un tableau ? Pour le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix je suis un salopard fini, alors ça ne changera pas grand-chose à ma position. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?

Tout en parlant, Snape s'avançait doucement vers Hermione, qui s'était levée et reculait petit à petit vers la porte. Elle porta machinalement la main à sa poche et se rendit compte avec frustration qu'on lui avait enlevé sa baguette lors de son entrée au Manoir Malfoy.

- Votre diginité ? tenta-t-elle dans un couinement aigu.

Elle n'obtint qu'un ricanement dédaigneux en guise de réponse.

- Votre honneur... Je ne sais pas moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous apporterait ?

- Rien, bien sûr, à part l'immense soulagement que votre silence me donnerait !

- Je me tais, promis, mais pitié ne vous abaissez pas au niveau de Bellatrix !

- Ce n'est pas mon intention tout compte fait. Mais j'ai enfin réussi à vous faire peur. Dumbledore me tuerait de toute façon...

Snape avait l'air très content de lui, et toisait Hermione de toute sa hauteur. De nouveau mal à l'aise, Hermione fit un pas sur le côté : elle n'aimait pas se retrouver aussi près de quelqu'un d'aussi grand. Elle se sentait en infériorité et détestait ça.

- Vous êtes content ? grommela-t-elle.

- Assez, oui. Maintenant vous me faites un bouclier digne de ce nom ou vous continuez à me parler sur ce ton et à jouer avec le feu ?

- On s'y remet, grogna Hermione. Mais ne vous avisez plus de me menacer.

- Ou sinon ? fit Snape avec un petit sourire suffisant. Vous n'avez pas de baguette, vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer de quoi que ce soit.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et fusilla Snape du regard. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. *Sadique*, pensa-t-elle, furieuse.

- Vous me le lancez ce fichu sort ou on attend demain ?

- Legilimens !

C'était un coup bas. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son bouclier et donc elle dut beaucoup se concentrer pour ne pas le laisser avoir accès à son esprit. Elle ajouta quelques couleurs à son bouclier psychédélique et concentra toute sa puissance magique dessus. A sa grande joie, grâce à sa colère, sa puissance était décuplée et elle sentit Snape peiner à forcer ses barrières. Dix secondes... Quinze... Vingt... Trente secondes ! Snape se retira, et Hermione rouvrit les yeux.

- Je dois dire que c'est un résultat assez acceptable.

- Acceptable ? Vous voulez rire ? Vous n'avez pas réussi à accéder à mes souvenirs pendant trente secondes !

- Peut-être un peu moins de trente secondes, je n'ai pas lancé de Tempus... grommela Snape.

- Vous êtes censé être heureux, votre précieux bouclier n'est plus en danger, claironna Hermione.

Comme elle se levait pour se dégourdir les jambes, elle ressentit un violent vertige et s'effondra sur le sol. Sa tête heurta doucement les dalles en pierres et sa vision se troubla.

- Granger ? appela Snape qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement pour la rattraper. Granger ! Levez-vous maintenant, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Granger, la plaisanterie a assez duré, levez-vous !

Il finit par se mettre à genoux et à secouer l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui s'était évanouie.

- Et merde... Granger, levez-vous, bon sang !

Il lui mit une claque sur la joue et elle sursauta, portant une main à sa tête.

- Vous êtes malade ? dit-elle un peu plus faiblement que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

- Granger, vous venez de vous évanouir ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ?

- J'en sais rien, moi, je suis pas Poppy Pomfresh...

- Ah, oui, Pomfresh ! Ne bougez pas, je l'appelle, je vous interdis de vous rendormir !

Snape pensa de toutes ses forces à une cheminée et elle apparut, un feu ronflant en son centre. Un pot de Poudre de Cheminette se matérialisa juste à côté, et Snape en jeta une poignée avant de mettre la tête dans le feu devenu vert.

- Infirmerie de Poudlard !

Snape tourna un peu et les contours de l'infirmerie apparurent. Poppy Pomfresh accourut dans la pièce, et se pencha vers le feu. Elle pinça les lèvres en reconnaissant le directeur.

- Professeur Snape, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- J'ai une élève qui ne va pas bien. Vous pouvez venir ?

- Amenez-la ici.

- Non, je suis dans l'impossibilité de le faire pour l'instant. Ecoutez, montez au septième étage, jusqu'à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, je vais vous expliquer.

- Très bien, j'arrive, mais vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison !

Elle disparut du champ de vision de Snape et il sortit la tête du feu.

- Granger ? Oh, merde, Granger, ne vous rendormez pas !

Hermione, qui avait fait l'effort de se redresser, dodelinait de la tête. Snape courut vers elle et entreprit de la secouer.

- Ne vous endormez pas !

- Je ne dors pas, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Pomfresh arrive, ne vous rendormez surtout pas ! Ca pourrait être fatal, alors faites attention !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne dors pas, mais arrêtez de crier comme ça, je suis pas sourde...

Snape se releva et passa la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Quelques secondes plus tard, des talons retentissaient sur l'escaliers de pierre et Pomfresh apparut, les cheveux en bataille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- J'ai une élève qui ne va pas bien, juste ici, fit Snape en montrant la porte ouverte.

- Très bien. Qui est-ce ?

- Euh... Entrez, vous allez vite la reconnaître.

Snape prit soin de jeter un silencio sur la porte désormais refermer, ce qui fut une bonne initiative vu que Pomfresh poussa un cri strident.

- Miss Granger ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Snape soupira, en vue du long récit qu'il allait devoir fournir.


End file.
